The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing the damaged ends from fibrous bales such as cotton bales for example.
Bales of fibrous material such as cotton are normally stored on end. Very often the end that is positioned on the ground or on the floor becomes water soaked. The conventional way of solving this problem is to manually pick off or cut off the damaged ends. This is laborious and time consuming. Such procedure also adds considerable cost to the bale.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for removing the damaged end of a bale of fibrous material that is rapid and easy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for removing the damaged end of a bale of fibrous material that reduces the cost of such removal.